LazyTown: Make It In America (Hebrew)
by Lihi Porat
Summary: קרוס אובר בין "נווה עצלנות" לזמרת/שחקנית דנה פאולה. כשהזמרת המקסיקנית הגדולה, דנה פאולה שוהה בנווה עצלנות בשביל סיבוב ההופעות שלה "רולטה" בארה"ב, היא פוגשת מעריצים, חברים חדשים, ושוכחת מהחבר אלעזר גומז בשביל מישהו שהקריירה שלו היא לא בעסקי השעשועים.
1. Chapter 1

פרק 1: היא מגיעה העירה!

"וואו, אני עדיין לא מאמינה!" אמרה דנה פאולה לאחותה ואניה מהרגע שנכנסו למונית, בדרך לשדה התעופה של מקסיקו סיטי.

"אני דווקא כן, בהתחשב בכך שכבר היית שם כמה פעמים. את זוכרת! במסגרת 'העז לחלום' ועם אלכס סיינטק במסגרת 'צעצוע של סיפור 3'..." הזכירה לה ואניה.

"נכון" הנהנה דנה, "אבל זה שונה הפעם! זה במסגרת סיבוב ההופעות שלי, אחרי כמה שנים שלא הוצאתי אלבום." אמרה לה דנה בטון של "את יודעת שזה ככה".

"פייאסטה, פייאסטה, לה וידה אס פייאסטה. אסקוצ'ה טו קוראסון..." שרה לה ואניה כדי להזכיר לה שבמסגרת סיבוב ההופעות של "העז לחלום" הם היו גם בארה"ב.

"היי, זה לא נחשב, זה היה במסגרת הסדרה, עכשיו אני טסה לשם בזכות עצמי." השוויצה דנה בפני אחותה.

"נכון, נכון." חייכה אליה ואניה.

* * *

בינתיים, בנווה עצלנות, שם הייתה השעה 12:00 בצהריים, שעה אחרי מקסיקו סיטי, סטפני יצאה לקפוץ בחבל ולמצוא את אחד מחבריה לשחק איתו.

בדרך פגשה בחברה הטוב, "גיבור העל" של העיר, ספורטקס.

"הו, היי ספורטקס!" חייכה אליו סטפני.

"היי, סטפני!" חייך אליה בחזרה.

"מה אתה עושה פה? בד"כ בימי שני אתה משחק כדורסל במגרש." שאלה אותו הילדה בעלת השיער הורוד.

"אני עוזר לדוד שלך לתלות שלטים. הנה, את רואה?" אמר לה ספורטקס ושלף פוסטר מגולגל מתחת לזרועו.

סטפני נדהמה למראה השלט, שבו היה כתוב:

'הזמרת המדהימה ממקסיקו,

דנה פאולה, מגיעה לארה"ב עם סיבוב ההופעות רולטה!

אל תפספסו, הזמינו כרטיסים מראש!'

ומתחת היו כתובים הערים בהן היא תופיע, שעות ותאריכים.

וכמובן, התנוססה תמונה ענקית של דנה על הפוסטר.

"דנה. פאולה. מגיעה. לארה"ב?!" סטפני שאלה אותו, כמעט חסרת נשימה.

"כן, נכון שזה נפלא?" שאל אותה ספורטקס, שלא שם לב שחברתו בת ה-9 כמעט מאבדת את ההכרה.

"אתה צוחק איתי, נכון?!" שאלה סטפני קצת בעצבים, ולזה ספורטקס די שם לב.

"לא.. הכל בסדר, סטפני..?" ספורטקס קצת פחד.

"אתה יודע כמה שנים אני רוצה ללכת להופעה שלה?! 3 וחצי שנים! מאז 'העז לחלום' ששודר בערוץ 'טלויסה' המקסיקני! והיום סופסוף זה מתגשם!" היא צרחה עליו בהתרגשות.

"עכשיו אני יודע... אבל עכשיו אני לא יודע אם לספר לך ש... לא, לא, לא כדאי שאשא בתוצאות." ציחקק ספורטקס לעצמו.

"לא לספר לי מה!?" שאלה אותו סטפני.

"נו, טוב, אבל תספרי לאף מעריץ אחר שאת מכירה: דנה בחרה להתארח בנווה עצלנות בזמן השהות שלה בארה"ב." לחש לה ספורטקס, כדי שאף אחד לא ישמע.

"או מיי גוד! אני הולכת לספר לזיגי!" סטפני אמרה לו כשהיא מתחילה לרוץ לחפש את חברה זיגי.

"מה? סטפני! חכי! מה..! אוקיי, אני אתנהג כאילו זה לא קרה, ולא אני סיפרתי לה." ספורטקס הלך לכיוון השני להדביק עוד שלטים.

בדרך לחפש את זיגי, פגשה סטפני את הדוד שלה, שגם הוא הדביק שלטים של ההופעה.

"היי סטפני, לאן את כ"כ ממהרת?" שאלה אותה מילפורד.

"או, רק לספר לזיגי את מה שספורטקס סיפר לי ואתה לא." הסבירה לו אחייניתו.

"או, כן... רגע מה?" שאל אותה הדוד המבולבל.

"על דנה פאולה! שהיא מגיעה לשהות בנווה עצלנות, דוד. למה לא סיפרת לי, אתה הרי יודע שאני המעריצה מספר 1 שלה בנווה עצלנות!" כעסה עליו סטפני.

"טוב, למען האמת אני לא ידעתי בכלל." אמר מילפורד להגנתו.

"טוב, לא משנה, אני רצה לספר לזיגי." אמרה סטפני והמשיכה לרוץ.

* * *

ובמקסיקו סיטי, האחיות לבית מונגויה-ריברה הגיעו עם 6 המזוודות שלהן לשדה התעופה.

כן, כן. 6 מזוודות. 3 לכל אחת. בכל זאת, ארה"ב ענקית!

"זהו, אנחנו פה." אמרה דנה, שהייתה קצת "מעופפת" מרוב התרגשות ועייפות.

"כן. עכשיו קדימה, בואי נעשה צ'ק אין למטוס ונלך לדיוטי פרי, הבטחתי שנקנה לאמא בושם." דחקה בה ואניה.

"כן, ואני הבטחתי לאמא שנקנה לאבא בושם." אמרה דנה, צחקה, והשתים החלו ללכת.

לאחר הצ'ק-אין, הגיעו למחוז חפצן: הדיוטי פרי.

הבנות החלו להסתובב, דנה קנתה כמה דיסקים, ואניה קנתה מצלמה חדשה, לתעד את הביקור, קנו כמה שוקולדים, קנו בשמים להן ולהורים שלהן, וסיימו בדיוק בזמן להתחיל את כל הבדיקות הביטחוניות ולעלות על המטוס.

"דיספרוטה דה סו וואלו!" אמרה הדיילת בספרדית.

דנה ו-ואניה ישבו במחלקה ראשונה.

שתיהן העבירו את האייפונים שלהן למצב טיסה.

לאחר שכל הנוסעים נכנסו, נסגרו הדלתות, והחל סרטון הבטיחות המצויר.

"חהחה, איזה חמוד זה!" התלהבה דנה וצילמה לאינסטגרם שלה.

"יופי. עכשיו תעשי כמו שאומרים לך, ותחגרי את החגורה." ואניה כבר הייתה די חסרת סבלנות להתלהבות של אחותה הקטנה.

"בסדר." אמרה לה דנה וצחקקה.

* * *

כעבור 3 וחצי שעות, נחתו במסצ'וסטס, העיר הכי גדולה וקרובה לנווה עצלנות.

השעה שם הייתה 15:30.

סטפני וזיגי כבר הכינו את קבלת הפנים. בעזרתו של ראש העיר כמובן.

והנה, עברו 30 דקות, השעה הייתה 16:00, והגיעו עם המונית לנווה עצלנות.

הבנות יצאו מהמונית, מתלהבות מהמראה הכ"כ כפרי, החמוד והמצועצע במקצת של העיר בה הן יישהו למשך כמה חודשים.

הן לא שמו לב לכלום.

עד שלפתע שמעו צרחות, ושני ילדים קטנים צועקים "ביינונידה, דנה!", ברוכה הבאה דנה בספרדית.

"וואו, תודה!" התקרבה אליהם דנה, "אבל אני יודעת גם אנגלית, זה בסדר." אמרה להם דנה באנגלית.

"ב-באמת..?" סטפני התביישה למראה הכ"כ קרוב אלייה של הכוכבת האהובה עלייה.

"כן." חייכה דנה.

"רק עכשיו אם תסלחו לנו, יש לנו 6 מזוודות כבדות לפרק, אז רק אם תוכלו להגיד לנו היכן המלון?" שאלה ואניה במתיקות.

"הו, ספורטקס יוכל לעזור לכן. הוא מאוד חזק, הוא יוכל לעזור לכן עם המזוודות." הציע מילפורד לאורחות.

"טוב, נשמח לכך." אמרו האחיות, וספורטקס לקח מזוודה מכל אחת מהן, וליווה אותן אל בית המלון.

הבנות החלו לרכל בספרדית על כמה חמודים היו האנשים בכיכר העיר, מתוך מחשבה שספורטקס לא מבין מילה.

אבל הן טעו.

הוא הרי גיבור על, הוא היה בהמון מקומות בעולם, וכך הוא יודע המון שפות.

"פרדונמה, צ'יקאס", פנה אליהן בספרדית, "אתן לא חושבות שזה קצת חוצפה לרכל על העיר ועליי כשאני נמצא ממש לידכן?" שאל אותן, גם בספרדית.

"אה, אתה.. הבנתי. פרדון." ענתה לו דנה במבוכה.

וכך הן הלכו איתו בשקט עד למלון, שם כבר היה בל בוי שעזר להן עם המזוודות.

"צ'או, ספורטקס!" אמרו שתי האחיות ביחד לגיבור החתיך שליווה אותן במשך 20 דקות.

וספורטקס הלך משם כשהוא מסמיק.


	2. Chapter 2

פרק 2: פתי של כדורגל

כשהתכוננו לישון, דנה אמרה לואניה "את לא חושבת שהבחור הכחול הזה היה נחמד?"

ואניה גלגלה את עיניה ואמרה "את יוצאת עם הבחור הכי מבוקש במקסיקו", היא המשיכה, "העובדה שהוא לא יכל להצטרף אלייך כי הוא ב'רוקדים עם כוכבים' לא אומרת שאת יכולה לבגוד בו או להתחיל רומן!"

"אני יודעת את זה!" דנה אמרה לה, "אבל אנחנו עומדות להיות בארה"ב חודשיים בערך, הכל יכול לקרות בינינו!" היא חזרה ואמרה.

"שיהיה, אבל אני מזהירה אותך."

* * *

בינתיים, למעלה בספינת האוויר, ספורטקס התקשה להירדם.

"אוף, למה אני לא מצליח להרדם?" הוא נאנח.

"אולי אתה צריך להפסיק לחשוב על דנה פאולה." המחשב שלו אמרה לו.

"אני לא חושב על ה... דנה פאולה הזאת!" הוא אמר והסמיק.

"הו, באמת? אז על מה אתה באמת חושב?" היא הציקה לו.

"א-אני חושב על... משחק הכדורגל עם הילדים מחר." הוא ניסה להתחמק.

"לא, אתה לא." היא המשיכה להציק לו.

"כן, אני כן." הוא המשיך לטעון.

"ספורטקס, אתה משקר." היא צעקה עליו.

"לילה טוב, מחשב!" הוא אמר לה ושם את הכרית על ראשו.

* * *

בבוקר למחרת, סטפני גילתה שהיא ישנה יותר מידי!

"אוי לא!" היא אמרה כשהיא הסתכלה על השעון הדיגיטלי על השידה שלה, שהראה את השעה 09:05.

"אני מאחרת למשחק! למה היית צריכה לבוא דווקא לפה, דנה, למה?" היא נאנחה והסתכלה על הפוסטר של דנה על הקיר שלה.

היא החליפה לבגדי הכדורגל שלה, אכלה ארוחת בוקר ורצה במורד הרחוב כדי לפגוש את חבריה במגרש הכדורגל אך גילתה שהם לא שם.

היא כן גילתה שכל הילדים יושבים יחד עם דנה על הספסל, אז היא החליטה להצטרף אליהם.

"היי, חבר'ה! היי, דנה!" היא אמרה והתיישבה לידה על הספסל.

"היי, סטפני! חולצת כדורגל נחמדה." דנה אמרה לה וחייכה.

"תודה. האמת, היינו אמורים לשחק כדורגל עכשיו, אבל מכיוון שכולם כאן..." סטפני קיוותה שהמפגש הזה עם דנה יימשך לנצח. היא מעולם לא הייתה קרובה כ"כ למורסם כלשהו.

"אה, אם כך אני לא רוצה להפריע, לכו ושחקו!" דנה אמרה להם.

"זה בסדר, אנחנו גם ככה מחכים לספורטקס." טריקסי השיבה.

"טוב, זה נהדר, אני גם צריכה לחכות לואניה עד שהיא תבוא. לוקח לה נצח עד שהיא מתעוררת כשאנחנו בחופשות." דנה צחקה.

ואז, ספורטקס הגיע, לא שם לב שדנה גם שם.

"בוקר טוב, ילדים!" הוא אמר.

"בוקר טוב, ספורטקס!" הם השיבו לו.

"היי, בואן דיה, ספורטקס!" דנה אמרה לו.

"ה-היי, בוקר טוב גם לך, דנה..." ספורטקס היה חסר מילים כשהוא ראה כמה היא יפה.

"טוב, עכשיו הוא כאן. אתם תלכו לשחק, אני אשאר כאן, אחכה לואניה." היא אמרה להם.

"את בטוחה שאת לא רוצה לשחק?" זיגי שאל אותה.

"ראשית, אני נועלת נעלי עקב, שנית, העובדה שאני אוהבת את ריאל מדריד לא אומרת שאני יודעת לשחק, ושלישית, כשואניה מגיעה אנחנו חייבות ללכת למקום הראשון בו אני מופיעה בשביל חזרות. אז כן, אני די בטוחה בזה." דנה הסבירה להם.

"רגע, אולי ספורטקס ילמד אותך לשחק?"

"הוא יכול?" "אני יכול?" שאלו דנה וספורטקס יחד.

"בטח שאתה יכול, ספורטקס! אם למדת אותי, אתה יכול ללמד כל אחד!" פיקסל אמר לו.

אז סטפני הסתכלה על ספורטקס ודנה. היא הבינה מה קורה.

"כן, דנה! ספורטקס יוכל ללמד אותך, וחוץ מזה, את אמרת בעצמך שאת אוהבת את ריאל מדריד, אז לא תהיה בעיה!" סטפני אמרה לה, כשכבר יש לה תוכנית בראש.

"טוב, בסדר... אני מניחה שאוכל לנסות..." היא אמרה תוך כדי שהיא קמה מהספסל.

כולם הלכו למגרש הכדורגל.

דנה הורידה את נעלי העקב שלה.

"אוקיי, דנה, נסי לקחת ממני את הכדור. " ספורטקס הורה לה, כשהוא מנסה לא להסתכל עלייה ישירות.

"בואנו..." אמרה כשהיא מנסה לעשות זאת.

היא מעדה על הרגל של ספורטקס, מה שגרם לו ליפול עליה.

"הולה..." היא ציחקקה כשפניו היו קרובים אליה.

פתאום כולם שמעו מישהו צועק.

"דנה! דנה, דונדה אסטאס?" כן. זו הייתה ואניה.

דנה וספורטקס, שניהם לא ידעו מה לעשות או לומר.

ואניה ראתה את הילדים במגרש הכדורגל, אז היא התקרבה אליהם ושאלה "היי, צ'יקוס, ראיתם את דנ-" והיא קטעה את עצמה באמצע השאלה כשהיא קלטה שדנה הייתה בתנוחה לא הולמת במיוחד עם ספורטקס.

"איי, בואנו, הולה פארה טי טאמביין..." היא שילבה ידים.

הזוג הבין את המצב.

ספורטקס קם ועזר לדנה לקום גם.

"הרמניטה, נו אס לו קה פרסה." דנה ניסתה לשכנע את אחותה.

"כן, ניסיתי ללמד אותה כמה מהלכים והיא מעדה." ספורטקס סיפר לואניה.

"סי, אני רק מעדתי. מעדתי, נכון?" דנה וידאה שהיא אמרה זאת נכון.

"אה, אוקיי... טוב, בואי נלך, דניטה, אנחנו מאחרות." ואניה תפסה בזרועה של אחותה.

"כן, בגללך..." דנה לחשה לאחרים.

"קה דיחיסטה?" ואניה שאלה אותה.

"שום דבר. נאדה." דנה ענתה והן המשיכו ללכת.


	3. Chapter 3

פרק 3: כשרובי פגש את דנה

מה שדנה וספורטקס לא ידעו, ובעצם כולם, הוא שזוג עיניים עקב אחרי כל האירוע.

"הדנה המעצבנת הזאת! עד שמישהו חדש מגיע לפה, זו חייבת להיות זמרת!" רובי התעצבן.

"היא בטח תשיר ותנגן להם כל היום," הוא התחיל להתלונן, "והכי נורא – היא תלמד אותם ריקודים לטיניים! וריקודים זה אומר פעילות גופנית, וזה אומר שאף אחד לא יתעצל כי הם אוהבים לרקוד!" הוא נאנח.

"אם אני אחזור לצפות בילדים האלה, אולי אני אצליח לגלות חולשה אצל דנה..." אמר רובי וחזר לפריסקופ שלו.

הילדים נחו ממשחק הכדורגל. זיגי שם לב למשהו חשוד אצל סטפני כל המשחק.

"סטפני?" הוא התקרב אליה, "הכל בסדר? את נראית שמחה יותר מהרגיל היום..." הוא שאל בקול מודאג.

"אני בסדר גמור, זיגי." היא אמרה לו ולקחה אותו לצד, "אבל אני חושבת שגיליתי חולשה חדשה אצל ספורטקס, והיא לא סוכר." היא אמרה לו בצחוק.

"מה? מה זאת אומרת?" זיגי שאל אותה, מבולבל.

"לא ראית איך הוא הסתכל על דנה מהשניה שהוא ראה אותה היום בבוקר? למה אתה חושב שהתעקשתי שהיא תשחק? גם היא לא הפסיקה להסתכל עליו כל הזמן." סטפני הסבירה.

"את חושבת שדנה וספורטקס מאוהבים?! אבל אסור להם, דנה יוצאת עם אלעזר!" זיגי הזכיר לה.

"אוי לא. מה עשיתי?" סטפני הזדעזעה כשהבינה שהיא הולכת לשבור את הזוגיות של דנה ואלעזר גומז.

"אז הדנה הזאת וספורטה-פלופ מאוהבים, אבל לדנה יש חבר. מעניין..." רובי חשב.

"אני יודע!" הוא אמר, "אני אגרום לספורטקס להתאהב קשות בדנה, ואז אני אספר זאת לחבר שלה, הוא יבוא, הם יילחמו על ליבה של הנערה, ספורטקס יפסיד והוא יעזור את העיר לנצח!" קולו הדהד.

* * *

בינתיים, דנה ו-ואניה הגיעו לאולם ההופעות.

"וואו! את מאמינה שכן את הולכת להופיע?" ואניה התלהבה מהגודל של הבמה וממספר המושבים.

"דנה, את מקשיבה לי בכלל?" ואניה קלטה שדנה בכלל לא מרוכזת, היא הייתה שקועה בטלפון.

"מה? אה, כן. פרדון, אני מתכתבת עם אמא ואלעזר." היא התנצלה.

"אה, ד"ש." ואניה נהייתה חסרת סבלנות, "אבל אולי תפסיקי להתכתב איתם ותראי איפה את מופיעה בעוד שבוע?" היא חטפה לדנה את הטלפון מהיד.

"אוף, בסדר!" היא הרימה את הראש וכמעט התעלפה.

במה באורך 12 מטרים, קאטווק לקהל, כ-10,000 מושבים שאליהם קנו כבר את כל הכרטיסים לשבוע הקרוב ומסכים ענקיים.

"איי, דיוס! זה מדהים!" היא צרחה על אחותה ורצה ישר לעלות לבמה.

ואניה הלכה אחריה ואמרה לעמוד על הבמה כדי שתוכל לצלם אותה.

ואניה צילמה אותה בטלפון של דנה, ודבר ראשון שלחה את התמונה לאלעזר.

"היי, תראי לי איך יצא!" היא התיישבה על הבמה ולקחה את הטלפון חזרה, כשהיא בדיוק קיבלה הודעה חזרה מאלעזר: "קריולה, בהצלחה! "

"את שלחת את התמונה לאלעזר?" היא ציחקקה.

"כן, שייראה אותך קצת." ואניה ציחקקה גם, אבל היא פשוט רצתה שהיא תשכח מהתקרית המוזרה עם ספורטקס היום בבוקר.

"דנה?" המפיק של המופע הגיח מאחוריה.

"היי, דייויד!" היא כמה ולחצה לו את היד.

"את מוכנה לחזרה? כי כולם כבר כאן." הוא שאל בנימוס.

"בטח! בואו נתחיל." היא אמרה לצוות.

* * *

ובנווה עצלנות, הילדים המשיכו לשחק במגרש המשחקים, כשראש העיר מילפורד הגיע אליהם בריצה.

"ילדים, ילדים!" הוא התנשף, "חדשות נהדרות! הגיעו עכשיו בדואר כרטיסי ה-VIP שלכם למופע של דנה ביום שני הקרוב!" הוא אמר בהתרגשות.

"יום שני הקרוב?!" זיגי התלהב.

"כלומר, מופע הפתיחה שלה בארה"ב!" סטפני צרחה.

"אמ, כן, זה.." מילפורד אמר.

"אההההההההה!" זיגי וסטפני צרחו מרוב התרגשות.

"הולכים לראות את דנה! הולכים לראות את דנה!" הם קפצו מאושר.

"הו, כן" מילפורד ציחקק, "יש כאן כרטיסים לי, לבסי, לסטפני, לזיגי, לפיקסל, לטריקסי ולסטינג'י. שכחתי מישהו?" הוא הסתכל עליהם.

"מה עם ספורטקס?" סטפני שאלה את הדוד שלה.

"זה בסדר סטפני, אני לא מעוניין. חוץ מזה, אם יהיו שם עוד ילדים שיצרחו כמוך וכמו זיגי, אני מעדיף להשאר פה ולשמור על האוזניים שלי." הוא צחק.

"טוב, כרצונך, ספורטקס." היא חייכה אליו.

"רגע, אז זה אומר שיש לנו רק עוד שבוע כדי להכין שלטים ומתנות לדנה!" אמר זיגי בדאגה.

"נכון! וגם כסף בשביל כל המרצ'נדייז שלה שמוכרים שם." סטפני הזכירה.

"היי, ספורטקס" טריקסי פנתה אליו, "אמנם אתה לא תבוא למופע, אבל אתה רוצה לעזור לנו לצייר את השלטים?" היא שאלה.

"אני אשמח לעזור לכם, זה יהיה נחמד." הוא הנהן.

"מעולה, אז סטפני וזיגי, אתם תחשבו מה אפשר לכתוב על השלטים, אני וטריקסי נחשוב על מתנה וסטינג'י אתה אחראי להביא חומרי יצירה לשלטים." פיקסל הורה לכולם.

"מעולה! תעבדו על זה במהלך השבוע, כי כבר מתחיל להחשיך." ספורטקס הציע להם והסתכל על השמיים, שקיבלו גוון ורדרד.


End file.
